naruto's anniversary
by slade017
Summary: Naruto forgets his and Lightning's anniversary. Lightning isn't pleased


Naruto was really confused today his wife Lightning was giving him the silent treatment and he couldn't figure out why.

"Could it be that time of the month no she had that last week so what could it be?"

"Hey Serah!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do you know why Lightning seems so angry lately?"

"No I can't think of anything unless…

"Unless what" asked Naruto?

"You didn't forget your anniversary… did you?"

Naruto went pale "oh shit!!" he yelled before running back home at a speed that would make Guy jealous.

(In a different world)

"LEE I HAVE THIS SUDDEN URGE TO INCREASE MY MOST YOUTHFULL SPEED!!"

"I SHALL JOIN YOU SENSEI WE MUST KEEP OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING BRIGHTLY!!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

During this three academy students had to be taken to therapy due to seeing Guy and Lee hugging as well as the god awful genjutsu.

All the time they kept muttering "the horror the horror."

(Back to current world)

"What's up with him" asked Snow?

"He forgot his anniversary" replied Serah.

"Oh I feel sorry for him then."

"Speaking of which Snow" said Serah "tomorrow is our anniversary." Snow suddenly had the" oh shit" expression on his face. "You didn't forget did you?" asked Serah in that overly sweet voice that promises death.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto ran back to his house as fast as he could. He was met by Lightning giving him a cold glare.

"Uh h-happy anniversary?"

"So you remember… do you? Who told you?"

Naruto gulped at the tone she was using before saying "Serah." He then heard Lightning mutter something that sounded like "of course."

"I take it your still mad" asked Naruto?

"Mad? Why would I be mad when my husband only forgets the day we were married?! Not only that but you dream about other women!"

"W-what I don't dream about other women "said Naruto!

"I'm not deaf Naruto you talk in your sleep. You've been doing it once a week ever since you came to this world."

Naruto knew he couldn't deny that fact because he always remembered those dreams about girls from his old world.

"Light… I don't want to hear it just go and find some way to go back to your own world!" The next part Naruto only caught because of trained senses "we all know you'll go back there once you do."

"Lightning let me tell you a secret" he got close to her before saying "I've always been able to return to my world."

"What! B-but I…you? You said the Fal'cie brought you here!"

"I lied okay I had to tell you something believable so I wouldn't end up in the nearest mental hospital" said Naruto. "And when everyone first found me I heard you say the Fal'cie might have brought me here so I just went with that."

"So how did you get to this world then" asked Lightning?

"I used a special jutsu to get here because I hated my world" said Naruto.

"It couldn't have been that bad… could it?"

"Imagine this world 30 times worse and in constant war" said Naruto. "Trust me Lightning you don't have to worry about me going back to my own world. That's the last place I want to be, and if for some reason I did go back there I'd either be executed or jailed for life for being missing so long."

Lightning looked for anything that might indicate deceit but couldn't find anything. "I see" she said finally.

"Good I'll be going then"

"Not so fast" yelled Lightning!!

"I'm not getting off that easy am I" asked Naruto?

"Nope"

"Crap"

(At the book store)

"You too Snow?"

"Yeah well let's get this nightmare over with."

Their mission was to buy a book from the book store. Now I know that doesn't seem a lot like a punishment but the catch is they had to get a book from…the Yoai Section! (Frightened screaming) "Hey Snow in case we don't make it back it was nice knowing ya."

"Yeah you too."

They both slowly walked in and saw a man's worst nightmare in front of them the Yoai section AKA No Man's Land!!! (Well at least no straight man's land)

They were so embarrassed having to each buy a book from there they had to say it was for their sick girlfriends and even then they were never able to show their faces in that book store ever again.

(Later)

"The floor is hard" complained Naruto.

"Consider it punishment for lying" said Lightning from her bed.

"Please" said Naruto doing the puppy dog face jutsu.

"Don't look at the face don't look at the face' thought Lightning. Of course she looked and let him back in.

"Happy anniversary Light" muttered Naruto.

"To you to Naru" muttered Lightning. She would make sure Naruto didn't forget April 7th ever again. Then the realization that today was March 8th hit her. "Should I tell him…nah"


End file.
